


Home By Ten

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 3 actually comes before 2 story-wise, All Human AU, Best Friends, Blushing, Boyfriends, Days 1-4 all human au, Days 2 and 3, Family Dynamics, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Flustered, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Romance, both are precious, consensualtsukikaneweek, cute boys idk, lots of yelling, part of the human au, shuuneki, tsukikane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Written for consensualtsukikaneweek on Tumblr:</p><p>Days 2 & 3: Home By Ten</p><p>This is part of our high school au involving Days 1-4. Days two and three actually take place backwards, but during the same story day. Kaneki meets his new boyfriend's family for the first time and takes him out to eat for their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home By Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, we're late, but we're gettin' it done. Next on the list is day four, and then that'll wrap up the human au at least. Happy New Year's everyone!

"Calmato, mon amour." Tsukiyama told him with a soft laugh, his voice slightly distorted by the phone. "It will not be that bad."

It was going to be that bad. Kaneki knew the Tsukiyama family was rich but... this? He was standing outside the gates to the Tsukiyama Manor and even from the distance between them the manor still loomed impressively over the top of the gated wall. Kaneki swallowed thickly and straightened his tie.  
  
He wanted to make a great impression - or, well, as good of an impression as he could make on the well-off family. He'd heard countless stories about the family patriarch and even more about Matsumae, who he really wanted to make a good impression on considering her closeness to Tsukiyama. That, and she sounded absolutely intimidating and Kaneki had no intention of getting on her bad side.

"You're not the one who will be meeting Matsumae for the first time." Kaneki mumbled into the receiver as the gates beeped and swung open, beckoning him down the graveled path.

"She is not that terrifying, mon cher! She will like you!"

Kaneki wasn't quite so sure. "If you say so."

"I do. I will see you soon~" Tsukiyama blew him a kiss - Kaneki could hear the loud smack of lips - before he cut the connection, and Kaneki slipped his phone in his pocket.

Sure, throughout the years that they became best friends Tsukiyama would always talk about his family, but Kaneki was never actually properly introduced to them - besides Kanae, who he's had the _pleasure_ of meeting a few times before. The younger boy tended to not think so highly of him...

When he got to the front door Kaneki rose his hand to knock, but paused. He swallowed. Hopefully Matsumae wouldn't be the one to answer the door... He put on his brave face and knocked three times.

On the other side, before Tsukiyama could get to the door, Kanae was right there to answer it.

"Hello? Tsukiyama residence--oh." The shorter boy stopped as soon as he saw the familiar friend of his master.

Kaneki forced a smile. "Hello, Kanae-kun."

Kanae looked him up and down. "Hmph."

"Oui oui merci Kanae!" Tsukiyama had swooped down from the stairs and took the door from his servant. "I can handle it from here."

Kanae smiled genuinely at his master, and bowed. "Yes, Shuu-sama." Kaneki repressed his shiver when Kanae looked him over again with that very same contempt in his large eyes as before.

"Dèsolè." Tsukiyama flushed once Kanae had left, ushering Kaneki inside. "I couldn't get to the door fast enough."

"It's fine," Kaneki told him, waving it off as he marveled at the very high ceilings and the regal look of the place.

"You look really nice." Tsukiyama told him with a slight flush, and Kaneki smiled for the first time.  
  
"Thank you, so do you." He told him quietly, making Tsukiyama preen.

"I know~" Tsukiyama grinned, and Kaneki sighed. He rolled his eyes fondly at Tsukiyama and looked around some more - only for his sight to freeze on a woman nearby wearing a black pantsuit. Her eyes were focused solely on him, and her face quite impassive - to be honest, it disconcerted him.

"Matsumae!" Tsukiyama gasped and helped Kaneki over, a large smile blooming on his own face as he greeted the two. Kaneki, on the other hand, was doing his best to keep from revealing his shaking. "Matsumae, this is Kaneki-kun. Kaneki-kun, Matsumae."

Kaneki licked his dry lips and smiled shakily, bowing right after. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you!"

Matsumae bowed deeply without missing a beat. "It is truly a pleasure. Shuu-sama talks about you quite often."

Tsukiyama instantly went pink, blanching out a "Matsumae!"  
  
Kaneki chuckled slightly as he stood straight again, though the woman made him nervous again and his smile twitched. "I hope only good things," he let out another slight chuckle.

"That is all he ever talks about."

"Matsumae!" Tsukiyama gaped, very pink in the face.

"He has also told me of the time when you last performed on stage and he-"

"ALL RIGHT well I believe that is enough ha ha!" Tsukiyama came between them with a loud laugh. "I do not think he wishes to know that story - or any story involving him, Matsumae."

"Ah, is that the one where Shuu-kun forgot his stage directions?" came a voice from above, and Kaneki looked to see someone who absolutely had to be Tsukiyama's father in such a ridiculous outfit.  
  
"Yes, Mirumo-sama."

"I do like that one. All because he was-"

"Papa!" Tsukiyama shrieked, flailing his hands.

Kaneki couldn't help but smile as Mirumo reached the bottom of the stairs, taking in stride his son's flailing and complaining.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kaneki spoke as he bowed to the man. "Your son always speaks highly of you."

"I can say the same for you." Mirumo smiled. "Shuu-kun can lose himself talking about you. I feel we know you fairly well now."

Matsumae nodded her agreement and Tsukiyama groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Kaneki couldn't help but grin at his best-friend-turned-boyfriend. He felt really happy to hear that, in all honesty.

"Kaneki-kun, please come in and have some tea." Mirumo told him as he directed him to the parlor. It all seemed so bright with large windows providing natural lighting.

"Sure, Tsukiyama-san."

"Please, call me Mirumo."

Tsukiyama still had his face in his hands as he followed Matsumae and his father, and Kaneki grinned even more at him. Tsukiyama was very cute when flustered like this.

Kaneki sat in front of Matsumae and Mirumo on a comfortable couch, a glass coffee table in between them. Tsukiyama, still embarrassed, sat down beside Kaneki.

Tea was set out for them and Kaneki was quick to remember proper etiquette, hoping to impress them.

He took the tea and blew over it gently before taking a sip, and his eyes closed at the taste with a soft sigh. "This is delicious. Thank you."

"The pleasure is ours." Mirumo set his own tea down on the tea plate on the coffee table and crossed his legs at the knee.

"You have a beautiful home," Kaneki told them with a smile as he set his tea down.

"Thank you. You are welcome to come by anytime," Mirumo told him and Kaneki bowed his head.

"So, Ken-kun, how long have you loved Shuu-kun?"

The sudden question sent Tsukiyama into a coughing fit, nearly spewing his tea. "Papa!" he screeched when he finally got his voice back.

Mirumo laughed boisterously, especially when he saw Kaneki's very red face. "Got you there, didn't I? Ha ha! I do not mean to pry, Ken-kun, I am just happy you have had such a great influence on my son."

Kaneki smiled as he tried to get over his obvious blush. "Tsuki--I mean, Shuu, has been with me through a lot." He smiled, closing his eyes. "We just kind of always helped each other and grew closer because of it."

Mirumo hummed and looked between the two of them, and a small, secret smile grew on his face.

Matsumae put her hands in her lap and stared at Kaneki. "What will be your itinerary for this evening?"

Kaneki blinked open his eyes, summing up the odd word in his head. "There's a restaurant across town that Shuu really likes to go to, so I'm taking him there."

"And? Will that be the only place?"

Kaneki grew nervous under her stare and cut his gaze to Shuu then. "Is there anywhere else you would like to go after dinner?"

"Ah.." Tsukiyama looked up in thought. "A walk through the park, perhaps?"

Kaneki smiled softly. "Okay, and that. Then I'll bring him home." He told the two in front of him.

Matsumae nodded her assent. "I trust you to take great care of Shuu-sama while alone with him."

"I will." Kaneki replied without hesitation, back subconsciously straightening.

Her stare was heavy, but then she let off and Kaneki mentally sighed.

"Well is there anything else to discuss?" Tsukiyama asked, laughing nervously, ready for this to be over so he wouldn't be humiliated any further.

"No, I believe that is all." Mirumo was still smiling. "I hope you two enjoy your date."

He would save Shuu's baby pictures for next time...

"Okay, well then I guess we'll be off." Kaneki spoke as he finished his tea and went to stand up. "Thank you for the tea, it's truly a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you as well, Ken-kun!" Mirumo and Matsumae both stood up and followed the two to the door, waving goodbye as the teens descended the steps to the lawn.

"Ah, Kaneki-san."

Kaneki paused and turned to look back at Matsumae, who was staring at him intently. "Do have Shuu-sama back by ten. It is a school night and I do not want him out too late."

Kaneki licked his lips and nodded at her, a shiver going up his spine at the veiled threat in her words. "I will have him back before long."

"Oh, Ken-kun, Shuu-kun!" Mirumo poked his head out the door. "Do be safe and always use protection!"

Kaneki went red as Tsukiyama's highly scandalized voice rang through the air with a shrill cry of, _"Papa!"_

Mirumo laughed as Matsumae shut the door, a brief expression of amusement crossing her features before they disappeared from Kaneki's sight altogether.

There was a pause as the flustered teens shared looks before laughing, continuing on their way to Kaneki's old car.  
  
As they got in, Tsukiyama frowned at the uncomfortable seat. The interior looked even worse than its exterior - which always had the rich teen cringing at the sight (and knowing that his beloved was driving such a piece of... junk).

"Kaneki-kun, now that we're dating, how about--"

"No." Kaneki spoke firmly as he turned on the heat.

"But you didn't even let me finish!" Tsukiyama shrilled, which only made his boyfriend roll his eyes - in fond amusement of course.

"I already know what you're going to suggest - you say it every time you ride with me."

"But -!"

"My car is just fine the way it is."

Tsukiyama slunk in his seat and blew past his lips, making a vibrating sound that made Kaneki smile.

Of course, it was hard for Kaneki to refuse a gift, so maybe Tsukiyama could... The confident teen could barely hide his smile at the new plan.

After all, he couldn't let his lover drive around in something unfit for him!

As he plotted, Kaneki turned on the radio and put on a station he knew Tsukiyama would like, earning him a smile from the teen. Kaneki smiled back and changed the car into a higher gear so he could go faster.

They eventually got to the restaurant and Kaneki pulled into a parking spot.

"Ah, the outside always smells so delightful~" Tsukiyama sighed as he stepped out, inhaling the fragrance of gourmet cooking.

Kaneki chuckled, locking his vehicle as he went around to meet him halfway. "This is your kind of restaurant, huh?"

"Oui!" he smiled and almost shyly took his hand in his as they started in. "I would really like to open one up like this one day." He smiled dreamily.

Kaneki smiled at him as he laced their fingers together. "Oh yeah?"

Tsukiyama nodded, pinking faintly. "It has been my dream to open a restaurant ever since I was little. You know how much I like to cook; I wish for others to enjoy my creations as much as I enjoy making them."

They stopped to let a car pass then went to the door. "That's really inspiring." Kaneki told him, giving his hand a squeeze. Tsukiyama gave him a bashful look in turn. "Your cooking is amazing; I know you can do it."

"Merci beaucoup."

They then went inside the fancy restaurant, a hostess waiting for them behind a dark oak desk.  
"Hello, and welcome! Reservations?"

Kaneki spoke up then, "Kaneki Ken."

The hostess checked her iPad, then grabbed two menus. "Right this way, gentlemen." They followed her towards the table they usually took, the window open and overlooking the arts' district of the city.

The hostess set down their menus and, as they took their seats, lit the candles on the table. "Your server will be here shortly."

Kaneki really enjoyed this view, especially when it was evening time. But most importantly, he really enjoyed looking at Tsukiyama through the candlelight. He looked so beautiful...

"You got our usual table?" Tsukiyama asked him in amusement, setting his chin atop laced fingers as he looked at him.

Kaneki had to blink out of his daze, thankful that his partner couldn't see his blush. "Of course. You always remark at how amazing it is."

Tsukiyama smiled sweetly at him for that. "You are too good to me."

Kaneki laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head. The waiter came before he could say anything back, and they were given menus and the waiter left to take care of their drinks.

"What are you having?" Kaneki asked him as he looked around the menu items.

"Mmm.. perhaps the duck breast with pomegranate citrus glaze," Tsukiyama hummed in thought as he flipped the menu. "And you? The usual?" he chuckled at him, giving him a tender look.

"Uh, yeah..." Kaneki murmured, flushing a bit. There were so many things on the menu that he couldn't even pronounce. He liked to stick what he knew.

Plus, they had the best hamburger steak.

Tsukiyama laughed. "You are too dolce, mon cher." He went back to looking through the menu as Kaneki grew flustered in his seat. He didn't know what Tsukiyama said half the time but it was always said so affectionately...

Their server came back then. "Are you ready to order?"

Tsukiyama flipped the menu shut and looked at Kaneki, who nodded. "Oui." He smiled, and ordered their meal. Kaneki gave his menu and Tsukiyama's menus to the server.

"They will be out shortly." The server bowed and walked back to the kitchen.

Kaneki calmly took a sip of his drink, really liking the sparkling water they served. It was weird to think of this as their first real date. It made him nervous as he looked out the window, suddenly at a loss on what to talk about.

He could see Tsukiyama eyeing him from the corner of his eye, and it made him feel better to know he wasn't the only nervous one.

Tsukiyama rolled his lips together. "Have you..read any more books lately?"

"Um, yes! A few small novelas here and there, but I haven't found a really good one yet." Kaneki said with a smile.

Tsukiyama chuckled. "Understandable; we have been busy with our drama class after all." He played with his straw, moving it around in his drink. "We should go to the bookstore sometime and find a few new books to read."

Kaneki smiled more. "That would be nice." He looked at him fondly. "We should have more time to read now that we finished the play."

"I hope so," he sighed, "I have been meaning to finish one for a while."

Kaneki smiled wider. "Maybe we can read together some time, the same book I mean."

Tsukiyama flushed lightly at that, pleasantly surprised. "That would be perfect."

Kaneki wore a fond look. "Like when we were kids... reading from the same book." He looked at him shyly. "I actually mistook you for a girl when I first saw you; you were just too pretty."

Tsukiyama was too surprised by the compliment he couldn't find it in himself to feel scandalized, and it showed on his face. "You thought I was pretty?" he asked softly, face heating up.

"I-I think you're beautiful!" He spoke louder than intended, and his eyes widened as his face went red. He looked down at the table as he muttered, "S-sorry, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way."

Tsukiyama was kept from replying by their server, who returned with their food. "Enjoy!"

Tsukiyama stared at him as their server set their plates down in front of him then left with a smile, Tsukiyama waving them off absentmindedly.

"You didn't." Tsukiyama told Kaneki once they were alone again, and smiled shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "You are beautiful, too."

Kaneki felt like he could be imitating a lobster now. "Th-thank you." _It's an exaggeration though, I'm not special like you._ He picked up his fork and offered a smile. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama cut the first piece of his meal and smiled more, face still red.

Kaneki focused on his own meal, cutting into the steak before taking a bite. He moaned slightly as he savored the taste of it. He really did love the food here.

"Bellissimo~" Tsukiyama sighed out as he ate another piece of his meal. "Why have I never had this before?"

Kaneki chuckled, "You always go for the salads when we come." He chided.

Tsukiyama scoffed good-naturedly, grinning. "Not always." he argued stubbornly, then went quiet as he thought about it. "You're right, I do."

Kaneki laughed more and started eating more. "I really do love this place, it's too bad it's so expensive or I could enjoy it more." He was already spending way out of his comfortable budget limit for this date... but Tsukiyama would always be worth it.

"If money is an issue, I do not mind paying." Tsukiyama told him earnestly, "I love seeing you happy, mon cher. If this is a place that makes you happy..."

Kaneki shook his head, "I'm not really worth blowing all of your money on."

Tsukiyama slowly set his fork down and pat his lips, eyes never leaving Kaneki. "Is that what you think?" he asked softly, looking as serious as ever.

Kaneki gulped, but nodded. He never told anyone about his home situation, how living with his aunt was like living in hell half the time. It was why he spent all his free time at the library.

"Kaneki-kun.." Tsukiyama breathed a sigh, and gave him such a gentle look Kaneki's heart squeezed. "You are more precious to me than anything in my life, even fine dining and gourmet cooking. Even before our feelings for each other were revealed I did everything I could to make you happy, to make every moment in your life sparkle and shine and be memorable. Your smile was all I needed, and it is all I will _ever_ need in the time we are together.

Tsukiyama wet dry lips. "You are worth so much and more than you will ever know; words cannot express what you mean to me. So yes," here, he smiled, "you _are_ worth me 'blowing all of my money on'. Money means nothing when I get to see you happy."

Kaneki blinked rapidly as he felt his eyes warm and begin to fill up with tears; he was speechless. He's never known anyone to... _care_ so much about him, what - what was this feeling? His heart felt like it was swelling in his chest at the magnitude of the words spoken. "Tsukiyama-kun... I..." He tried to grip these intensifying emotions. "Thank you..." he spoke this, his voice strained by the tears he tried to hold back.

Tsukiyama reached over for his hand and kissed his fingers, a tender thing that left Kaneki nearly choking on the emotion in his throat. "It is my pleasure, truly." Tsukiyama murmured as he sat back down, their hands together, smiling at him with a look in his eyes that made Kaneki's heart pound.

With wide, watery eyes, Kaneki spoke. "I love you." They had confessed before, but this time there was an emotional note to his words.

Tsukiyama's eyes went impossibly wide and his skin flushed to a very, _very_ bright red that had him hunching his shoulders and looking down in his flustered state. "Je t'aime." He stuttered out, meaning every bit of it.

That made Kaneki smile, finding the sight so cute and he took a bite of his food. He was content, and the two sat in a warm silence as they thought about the other.

"Do you want dessert?" Kaneki asked him finally once they were finished eating.

"Non...non I am full, mon cher." Tsukiyama gave him a dazzling smile. "Merci beaucoup, I will have to pass."

Kaneki's breath always caught at that smile. "Okay..." He had to breathe normally to speak more. "Then I suppose we can head to the park now, I'll take care of the bill."

"Okay." Kaneki taking care of the bill never sat well with him, but Kaneki always insisted so Tsukiyama kept his mouth shut. Purple eyes watched Kaneki hand his card to their server, who swiped it through a portable card machine and handed him both the bill and his card.

"There, ready to go?" Kaneki asked Tsukiyama as he went to stand, still smiling.

"Oui." Tsukiyama murmured, and took his hand.

They left the restaurant hand in hand, bodies close as they went back to Kaneki's car without a single word spoken between them. It was like that for much of the car ride to the park, the silence only broken by quiet giggles and tender coos, and when they arrived they both got out of the car and gravitated to each other's side.

"It's a nice night out for a walk." Kaneki murmured as they started on the path. Holiday lights were strewn about the place, creating a Winter Wonderland.

"Mhm." Tsukiyama agreed with a gentle smile and squeeze to his hand. He looked up above at the twinkling snowflakes hanging from the trees. "And festive."

Kaneki smiled at the decorations. "They really went all out this year." He hummed a bit.

Tsukiyama agreed with another hum and smiled that same smile at his date, cheeks pink and heart thumping pleasantly. He pulled up the collar of his coat, more out of flushed embarrassment than anything. "You are très beau."

Kaneki turned his head to him then, his cheeks turning rosy as he breathed out. "Y-You really think so...?" He hated how he stuttered.

"Oui." Tsukiyama stopped them then, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "I meant what I told you at the restaurant, and I mean it especially now."

Kaneki could only stare at those magnetic eyes, drawing him in. "You're, um, really romantic huh?" His heart was beating too fast.

Tsukiyama let out a small chuckle. "You bring it out of me."

Kaneki laughed breathlessly. "I hope I can keep up then."

"You can." Tsukiyama told him in amusement, lips twitching higher. "I also highly enjoy it when you blush, so."

Kaneki looked at him with disdain at that comment, but suddenly felt very, very warm. He gazed at him tenderly. "May I kiss you, Tsukiyama-kun?"

Tsukiyama pinked. "You may," he told him softly, his own heart fluttering at the look in Kaneki's eyes.

Kaneki had dreamed of this for so long... his first kiss. For a while, it had been filled with thoughts of kissing Tsukiyama. He just hoped he was good at it.

Swallowing his nerves, he leaned up as the taller teen leaned down and their lips met in a soft, awkward manner.

It was a little strange at first, but as they kept kissing their lips adjusted and they continued in a more skilled manner. Tsukiyama's were gentle against Kaneki's, warm and plump as they shyly moved against his.

Their bodies tingled from the intimacy and they slowly pulled away, opening their eyes as they breathed and looked at each other.

They both burst into smiles, and soft giggles erupted shortly after, leading Tsukiyama to wrap Kaneki in his arms and rub their noses together.

Kaneki's face was flushed, but he enjoyed their close proximity. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

Tsukiyama chuckled softly, "You're even more amazing than I."

Kaneki rolled his eyes at that before squeezing his hand. "Let's keep walking."

"We aren't going to continue in witty, romantic banter?" Tsukiyama asked with a pout, sounding very put out. He took a few steps to match Kaneki's pace. "Or let our breath mingle in the frosty air for a bit longer? Or-"

Kaneki kissed his cheek, making him stop with a rosy flush. "You talk too much sometimes." He chided affectionately, thumbing Tsukiyama's knuckles in a tender manner.

"..oui. Merci beaucoup." Tsukiyama pulled up his scarf, feigning cold when it was his embarrassment tinging his skin. It made Kaneki smile.

"And besides, I do need to get you home before ten."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! You're all amazing ;)


End file.
